Problem: For how many positive integers $x$ is $100 \leq x^2 \leq 200$?
Explanation: We have $10^2=100$, so $10$ is the smallest positive integer which satisfies the inequalities. From here, we can compute the next few perfect squares: \begin{align*}
11^2 &= 121, \\
12^2 &= 144, \\
13^2 &= 169, \\
14^2 &= 196, \\
15^2 &= 225.
\end{align*} The last $x$ for which $x^2\le 200$ is $x=14$. In all, our solutions in positive integers are $$x=10,11,12,13,14,$$ so there are $\boxed{5}$ such $x$.